


Crowded Subway

by KinomiyaKazane



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, does this count as shippy-ish?, slightly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiyaKazane/pseuds/KinomiyaKazane
Summary: The premise for this story: Kazane and Izaya happen to be investigating a series of urban mysteries in Tokyo together. On the way to Shinjuku, they run into someone unforeseen?





	

The subway car lurched to a stop, sending its entire contents shifting in a flurry of stepped-on feet and mumbled apologies. Someone’s elbow jabbed into his back, and Izaya wondered what he had gotten into.

“Kazane-chan, why are we going to Shinjuku during rush hours?” He winced lightly, looking down at the girl in front of him.

Kinomiya Kazane, appearing somewhat wilted, was trying to keep her balance while sandwiched from all sides by working people. 

“What’s happening isn’t only in Ikebukuro. We need a bigger perspective.” She replied simply in a clear voice.

Izaya opted to observe her determined expression quietly. Despite her bright personality, Kazane seemed to have a knack for getting involved in strange situations. It was likely that something unsavory was unfolding in Shinjuku.

He has received an excited text from Kazane that afternoon asking him to meet her in front of the Ikebukuro owl. She had appeared shortly after he arrived. Still in her school uniform, she looked like she had run the whole way there.

_I have a lead on the investigation._

As she gave him a bright smile, Izaya vaguely wondered what Shinra would think.

 

* * *

 

“Izaya-san, are you alright?” Kazane titled her head, sounding slightly concerned.

He had been uncharacteristically quiet for some time.

“I was just thinking about the irony of this situation.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You really do have an instinct for unfortunate coincidences.”

As Kazane stared at him, increasingly confused, as displeased mutters rose in volume around them. 

“Oi, watch it, young man!” “Stop pushing!”

“Hey, Orihara-kun! Over here!”

“It’s rare for him to take this train... “

Kazane’s expression resembled that of a small animal caught in the headlights of a car.

“Orihara-kun, are you ignoring me?” Shinra exclaimed as he tried to peer over the heads of the other passengers, completely unaware of the predicament he was causing.

Kazane tried unsuccessfully to squeeze herself into the crowd. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough space for her to move further into the subway car. The top of Shinra’s head came into view.

_Nii-san is going to see me..._

Kazane steeled her expression.

“Um… I’m sorry about this, Izaya-san…”

Izaya had been watching her misery with mild amusement.

“Hm? Shouldn’t you be apologizing to yourself most of all-”

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Kazane quickly buried her face in Izaya’s chest. 

“You took off right after school ended!” As Izaya’s eyes widened in surprise, Shinra broke through the crowd. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Since when did my whereabouts matter to you?”

“I usually don’t care at all, but it was Celty’s request! I’d walk across the world for something she wants… Eh? Who’s this?”

Jolting as Shinra noticed her, Kazane hugged Izaya even tighter.

Izaya smiled nonchalantly. “This girl missed me so much that she sent me a really tearful text today. I would be cruel if I didn’t rush here to see her~ Isn’t that right, Kimi-chan?” He patted a now lightly trembling Kazane on the head.

“Orihara-kun, don’t tell me you have another admirer! That’s seriously terrible of you…” Shinra shook his head lightly. “Well, no matter. Celty actually asked me for a favour today! It looks like she got caught up in something troublesome, but she won’t tell me anything… Do you know about the smuggling ring in - “

 “I’ll look into it for you.” Izaya interjected before he could finish. “And, I suggest you get off at the next stop, Shinra.”

“Eh?” Shinra, caught up in his mission for Celty, had not considered the problems that might come with discussing illegal gang activities in a crowded subway car. Unfortunately, he had also failed to notice the murderous intent of the people he had pushed through earlier trying to reach Izaya.

As soon as the train stopped, Shinra was pushed unceremoniously out of the doors.

“Well, I didn’t expect Orihara-kun to agree so quickly.” Not minding at all, Shinra got to his feet cheerfully, adjusting his glasses. “Is it just me, or was he really flustered just now?” 

 

* * *

 

“Fwah!” Kazane gasped. “I think I forgot to breathe”

Releasing her hold on him, she stepped back, looking apologetic.

“Sorry Izaya-san, are you ok? Your face is a bit red.”

“Well, Kazane-chan, you basically cut off my air flow. Warn me next time, ok? Even I will get embarrassed by something like that~”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little short :) I certainly had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
